1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to concrete forms and, more specifically, to a concrete form system for building foundations wherein two substantially parallel walls are constructed using a plurality of wall sections that mechanically interlock end-to-end with separators holding the wall sections in spaced relation while concrete is poured between the parallel walls.
The present invention provides that the separators can be removed after the pouring or used as rebar support, in which case the separators remain as part of the foundation footer.
The present invention uses a combination of straps and spreaders to maintain the two wall sections in place prior to and during the pouring of the concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other concrete form systems for use in constructing building foundations. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 756,300 issued to Underwood on Apr. 5, 1904.
Another patent was issued to Eckley on Nov. 13, 1906 as U.S. Pat. No. 835,669. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 836,017 was issued to Douglass on Nov. 13, 1906 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 27, 1932 to Joy, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 1,891,934.
Another patent was issued to Downing on Jul. 9, 1968 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,507. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,323 was issued to Hreha on Oct. 19, 1971. Another was issued to Luyben on Mar. 27, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,849 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 14, 1978 to Higuchi as U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,963.
Another patent was issued to Landreth on Jan. 29, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,160. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,281 was issued to Scarfone on Jun. 8, 1982. Another was issued to Koester on May 3, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,630 and still yet another was issued on May 3, 1983 to J. H. Koester as U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,630.
Another patent was issued to Adams on Feb. 27, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,450. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,162 was issued to Parker on Jun. 9, 1992. Another was issued to Mussell on Dec. 29, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,083 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 6, 1993 to Parker as U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,799.
Another patent was issued to Jacobus on Mar. 21, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,050. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,758 was issued to Baum on Apr. 18, 1995. Another was issued to Kliefoth, et al. on Dec. 12, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,400 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 19, 1995 to Palmer as U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,950.
Another patent was issued to Hughes, Jr. on Jul. 16, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,556. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,416 was issued to Hess, III on Dec. 24, 1996. Another was issued to Parker on Dec. 9, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,723 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 21, 1998 to Shepard, III as U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,638.
Another patent was issued to Parker on Jun. 30, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,643. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,716 was issued to Johnson, et al. on Nov. 17, 1998. Another was issued to Beck on Sep. 21, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,864 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 26, 2000 to Hess, III et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,745.
Another patent was issued to Trovato on Nov. 27, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,498. Yet another U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0200707 was published on Oct. 30, 2003 and another U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,404 issued to LeBlanc on Dec. 30, 2003.